Rio:Revenge Of Valta
by Nexus The Assassin Macaw
Summary: Come on Board for a action adventure with the blue macaw family as they struggle to stop the evil plans of their brand new Foe,Valta. With the help of brand new Friends,will they succeed in being down Valta for good?


Hey guys!finally back to writing stories.i hope everyone is having a awesome 2016 so far and hopefully it maintains for the rest of the year. That's all I have to day so enjoy chapter 1,be sure to leave a review if you want I'm not forcing you:)

"A… where am I?"Blu thought as he regained his consciousness after being knocked out for who knows how long.

Blu tried to move his body but not much to his surprise, he was tied up with ropes. "Why am I not surprise," Blu sighed.

Blu looked around,trying to figure out where he was but it was made impossible by the fact that he was surrounded by complete darkness.

"Ah,looks like the sleeping beauty is finally awake," a female voice said,in a evil tone.

Blu immediately went onto high alert mode as scanned his surroundings for the source of the voice. "Where are you!Show yourself! "Blu demanded.

"I could be anywhere,I could be in front of you,or behind you or maybe even inside you,"The voice replied.

With each passing second Blu's heart rate increases rapidly, both in anger and fear.

"What do you want from me!" Blu exclaimed,while struggling to get free of the ropes.

"Very simple," The voice replied,followed by a few seconds of utter silence, making Blu more nervous.

Out of the blue,a dark grey talon came flying out of the darkness and it grabbed Blu by neck before pushing him onto the floor with so much force that it caused a huge thud when Blus body impacted the floor.

"Ah!" Blu exclaimed in pain and shocked. He started wiggling his body around,trying to get out of the death grip that he's in,but to no avail.

Suddenly the lights in the room switched on,revealing that Blu had been held captive in a almost empty room. The only noticeable things in the room was chains that hang from the ceiling,walls that had red stained on and a single lightbulb hanging from the roof.

Blu could now see the his attacked,she was a female blue Macaw and she wearing a robe which covered her face. But with or without a robe covering her face,Blu knew who this Macaw was.

The bird leaned closer to Blu's face and said,"Tell me,where is crystal and I will let you live."

Blu laughed at her mockingly and replied,"Threatened me all you want,I will never reveal the location to you."

"Bad choice,"The female Macaw said,in a deep demonic voice. She released her gripped and Blu's neck before launching a punch straight into Blu's head,knocking him out immediately.

"Sleep tight," The female Macaw said,before she walked away,leaving the unconscious Blu behind.

…..Revenge Of Valta…

(Present day,Rio)

It was the middle of night,everyone was fast asleep,both humans and animals alike. But not everything was peaceful for everyone,deep within the mysterious jungle of Rio,a lone scarlet Macaw was running and Limping at the same time.

There was also blood dripping out of his right wing,which meant that his right wing was injured. Every now and then he would looked back, as if he was being followed by someone.

He was panting heavily as he must has been running with his injuries for quite long period of time without any rest. In his wings,he was holding on to something,it was a roll up piece of paper.

Losing his focus on the road just for a mere second,proved fatal. He tripped over the root of a tree,before falling head first into a rock,knocking him unconscious.

The rolled up piece of paper fell out of his wings and rolled away.

(The Next morning)

"And Some tasty blueberries to add to the flavor,"Blu said while he added the blueberries onto each of the five pancakes.

The kids watched impatiently with growling stomach as they waited for Blu to finish making their breakfast.

"And perfect!"Blu shouted,smiling. He carried the plate one by one over to the table where his family was waiting for him.

"One for each of us,"Blu stated as he laid the plates onto the table. "Enjoy!"

"You sure took you time,"Jewel teased,while the kids had already started devouring their pancakes.

"Perfection takes time,"Blu simply replied,while he started eating his own share of pancake.

"So what do you kids want to do today?"Jewel inquired.

"Hmmmm…."The three kids hummed in unison as they each thought about something they wanted to do.

Tiago was the first who replied and being the wild and crazy one among the kids,you can be sure that he had some crazy idea in mind.

"How about we go and prank some birds!"Tiago exclaimed,energetically.

"No,we do not play pranks on other birds,"Blu replied strictly. "Oh man!"Tiago said in disappointment.

Blu turned to his two daughters and asked,"how about you two,what do you guys want to do?"

Bia,being the smartest and the nerdiest of the kids,surely had something educational in mind but the word educational spells boring for her two siblings. "We can go and collect leaves samples,"Bia suggested.

"Boring!"Tiago commented immediately,with a board expression on his face.

"Carla,any ideas?"Blu asked.

Carla shrugged her shoulders and replied,"I didn't even spend any time thinking about it,cuase no matter what we say your answer will always be a 'no' and we will just end up doing what you want is to do."

Blu raised his eyebrow and said defensively,"That's not true,I don't always say no."

"Right honey?"Blu turned to Jewel for back up.

"Yes you do,"Jewel replied,much to Blu's surprise. "What are you doing?you are supposed to be backing me up,"Blu whispered to Jewel.

"Sorry,I was just being honest,"Jewel replied,chuckling. "Unbelievable,"Blu sighed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay,enough fooling around,it's getting late and we should find something to do ASAP,"Blu said with a serious tone.

"If you think it's so easy to find something to do why not you suggest something we should do,"Carla challenged with a sight cockiness in her voice.

Blu narrowed his eyes and replied,"Challenge accepted."

"Blu are you serious now?"Jewel asked while she shook her head disapprovingly.

"What do you mean?"Blu inquired,with his head cocked.

"Fighting with our kids,you need to grow up Blu,"Jewel replied,with a mocking smile on her face.

in order to save his face,Blu replied,"Of course I'm joking,I was just playing around with Carla."

Bia steps in and commented,"Lying is bad Dad,your beak will start to grow longer."

Tiago was intrigued and so he asked,"Really?I can make my beak longer just by saying a lie?"

Bia sighed at her Brother's stupidity,but she still chose to reply him. "It's a joke,this kind of things doesn't work in real life,"Bia replied.

"Oh man!that sucks!"Tiago exclaimed.

Blu turned to Jewel and said,"At the rate we are going,we can forget about doing anything this morning."

Jewel smiled and replied,"Good thing is we still have the whole afternoon or evening to go out."

"Yeah…..hopefully,"Blu replied.


End file.
